


Sorry I Stole Your Stuff -TommyInnit

by Tobys_paradox



Series: Wholesome week!!! [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Minecraft, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Wholesome Week (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobys_paradox/pseuds/Tobys_paradox
Summary: Tommy felt bad about using all of Tubbos recourses, using all of his iron and diamonds in the process of fighting everyone on the server. He sighs as he heads down to the mines to get more and return the favor.(Set irl, not in the Minecraft world. Also, this is my first time participating in wholesome week!! So I’m v excited.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Wholesome week!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932049
Comments: 12
Kudos: 560





	Sorry I Stole Your Stuff -TommyInnit

The camera clicked off, the recording coming to a stop. Tommy stared down at his monitor screen, the block game still opened. He put his hands on his keyboard, walking his character closer to Tubbos house.

He and Tubbo were still on a call, having just streamed together. Tubbo was still in his house, organizing his chests and putting his inventory away.

“Hey Tommy, Ive gotta go. Mother dearest wants me to go to the store with her.” Clicks and clacks we’re coming from Tubbos side of the call as he tabbed out of Minecraft and everything else open. 

“That’s okay, we can talk later. I’m going to stay on for a bit longer. Bye bitchboy.” Tommy punched Tubbos character before he logged out.

The sound rang out as the call ended, leaving Tommy alone with just his music. The stream had been quite chaotic, causing both Tommy and Tubbo to die a few times. Resulting in the loss of items, whether stolen or despawned he would never know.

He had used quite a lot of Tubbos resources, armor and weapon making alike. He felt bad about it, he usually doesn’t feel this bad, but today’s just different. His chat had gone haywire when he’d used all of Tubbos diamonds and iron. He played it off as baby raging, but it went on longer than usual.

Tommy sighed as he grabbed multiple pickaxes from his chest. Grabbing extra sticks, iron, and stone, just to be safe. 

He moved towards the small cave systems near the back of his house, planning on just strip mining. Tommy was going to spend some time mining, not because he feels bad, not at all.

The stone pickaxes quickly broke as he mined through stacks of cobblestone. He had to make a chest near the surface just to put the extra blocks in. 

Tommy had stumbled upon a mineshaft, making finding ores much easier. He found a few diamonds and iron ingots in the chests that lined the walls.

He luckily had nothing planned for today, so he could spend his time on his computer. He picked up his half empty coke and drank from it. He had drank a few of the cans, the caffein keeping him awake and ready. 

Tommy slid the bulky headphones off of his head, his ears were starting to hurt from the many hours they were on. 

He looked back at his screen before continuing to mine again. He was about done, having almost everything he needed. He’d gone through at least twelve pickaxes, a mix of stone and iron. A couple hours had passed since he first started mining.

He grabbed a few more iron that were visible from the place he was stood before starting to head back to the surface. 

He walked back over to his house, taking out the coal he got and separating it into his furnaces. He sets all of his iron and gold into them, watched them smelt. 

Tommy ate a steak while he waited, it would take a while. He went into his chests, trying to find some wood. He rolled his eyes when he noticed that he used all of his wood for sticks and other things. 

He walked to the back of his house, chopping down a couple trees and replanting the saplings. 

He walked back and crafted another chest and a sign. Most of the gold was smelted, but the iron was only halfway through.

Tommy waited for a few minutes for everything to smelt before putting it into his inventory. The doors closed automatically behind him as he walked out of his house. He walked down the slightly ruined path towards Tubbos house. 

He only started to run when Ponk shot an arrow towards him, for what? He didn’t know. But he probably did something. 

He smiled as he closed into the wooden house. Tommy walked into the structure, not closing the door behind him. 

He set the chest down in the center of the floor, making sure it stood out. Tommy places the diamonds in the middle, with the iron surrounding it. The gold was placed where there was still empty slots. 

Tommy placed a sign in front of the chest, he wrote something down and took a step back. 

‘Sorry for stealing your shit, bitchboy -TommyInnit’

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, just a reminder to not ship these two!!! This fic is completely platonic, they’re only teens.


End file.
